The Necklace
by odestaonly
Summary: A woven necklace Finnick gives to Annie that she cherishes more than anything is destroyed in the woes of war. Takes place during Annie's imprisonment in the Capitol and being saved. -One Shot-


**The Necklace. **

"Don't worry everything will be fine." He whispers and starts massaging my shoulders.

One of the straps of my sundress falls to my shoulder.

One of the waves crashes violently against the rocks. Finnick and I are sitting on the beach at 'our' spot it's a little space on the beach far away from anything else. It is surrounded by small rocks and wild flowers. We made a fire pit here so we could stay by the sea while watching the flames flicker until they are nothing but ash.

"Annie." I hear Finnick say. "Annie." He says and takes his hands away.

"What?" I ask. I know he must've been saying my name for awhile from the tone of his voice.

"I was just saying everything will be okay when I'm gone." He whispers into my hair. He has to leave for the Capitol, again, to become someone's play thing. To follow orders from Snow. To do terrible things that he only speaks of in the dark of night. The stories he tells me that make me want to cry, but I don't because I know Finnick will just feel sorry for me, when I am supposed to be comforting him. Those few times when he cries and I hold him and say everything will be okay because you're with me. That you're in District 4 the land of the sea. That you're away from all the Capitol madness and here with me, one of the few people who knows the truth about Finnick Odair.

He pulls the strap that fell off back onto my shoulder.

"Do you think you will be back before the Victory Tour?" I ask.

District 4 gained another victor just two years after my win. The tribute who won frightened me. He was the typical career type, has the build of a tree and arms so strong that you know he can crush your skull. He is also arrogant Finnick was his main mentor. He checked up on him for the first few weeks. Finnick stopped when he told Finnick the next time he visited him he would kill him. I don't think he meant or at least I hope he didn't.

"I will be." He says and kisses the back of my neck.

I nod.

"It won't be as bad this time Annie, they aren't celebrating your win." He says.

"I know." I say.

I could barley hold myself together on my Victory Tour. I only killed one person and that was the female tribute from 7. She is the one who killed my District partner; beheaded him.

"But?" He asks.

"It's nothing." I say.

"Annie-"

"My nightmares are always worse on trains." I say.

It could just be the motion. I have never been able to sleep on a train, even with Finnick next to me.

"I know." Finnick says.

"Let's just look at the horizon." I say not wanting to talk about this anymore. The sun is starting to set making it look like it is disappearing into the ocean. The hues of oranges, pinks, and yellows, is beautiful.

"Okay." He says and kisses the back of my head.

"Finnick." I say after a while.

"Yeah?" He asks.

"Move in with me." I say.

Finnick spends most of his time at my house anyway. He hates his house and when he isn't with me he is usually sleeping on his boat. I've been to his boat, it's very nice but not the same as a house. He says he doesn't like sleeping in his house because it reminds him of the Capitol too much and although he bought his boat with his winnings he knows it was made in District 4.

"What?" Finnick asks and turns so I can see his face.

"I think we should live together. I've wanted to ask you this before. You're at my house all the time. You sleep there a lot. You even keep clothes in one of the bedroom closets. We will also get to spend more time together."

He smiles.

"Okay, it would be nice to wake up to your face every morning." He says and kisses me.

* * *

"Annie." Finnick says coming though the back door with more stuff. I don't think you realize how much stuff you have until you move. He drops a load that looks like blankets.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"I wanted to give you something before I left for the Capitol." He says.

He rubs the back of his neck a tell tale sign that he is nervous.

"What?" I ask.

He pulls out a beautifully woven necklace. The necklace is made of many different sizes and colors of rope. They all meet together to make a flower.

The color and woven knots are beautiful but the most noteworthy thing is the small pearls woven into it.

"Finnick." I say with awe. It's so beautiful.

Supposedly in the early days of District 4 a man had to make a woven necklace to earn the ladies affection and hand in marriage. It is questionable if it is true, but guys tend to give their girl a woven necklace to show off their engagement.

It's why there are many woven necklaces in the jewelry shops. I don't think many people could make the necklace Finnick made for me though.

If Finnick sold this he could earn a decent amount of money and not just because of his name. It's beautiful and the pearls make it more so. They aren't big pearls, no bigger than a pea, except for the one in the middle of the pink flower. It's a soft pink color that matches perfectly. Not many people can weave in pearls like that or any other objects.

I doubt he is proposing, it's not like I could marry him anyway. The Capitol has his claws in him and Snow wouldn't allow it. Not that it matters to me. I love Finnick and that is all that matters. I'm surprised Snow has let our relationship get this far. I wonder if Snow has said anything to Finnick about it. I'm not going to ask. I don't like hearing about that man.

"I'm not asking you to marry me. I just found that pink pearl and thought of you. I had the others lying around in the back of a drawer and found them when I was moving things." He says.

I go over and hug him.

"It's beautiful." I say and kiss him. "Put it on me." I say and turn around.

He sweeps my hair away and starts to tie it on.

"Too tight?" He asks.

I shake my head.

"I'm never going to take it off." I say.

* * *

The lights go out as soon as the feeds from the game cut. The last thing that was shown was Katniss shooting her arrow and the arena breaking open. I can hear the sounds of shots and screaming all the way in victors village.

"Finnick." I think.

I remember Finnick telling me that if something bad would happen, something like this, that I should go to his boat and try to get as far away as possible. It's a smart plan it really would be if their weren't so many peacekeepers on the beach already.

"Hello Annie Cresta." One of the peacekeepers say.

The peacekeepers have never been very violent but this year, things have been different and not just the peacekeepers.

"She's the one to take." I hear someone else shout.

Before I can do or say anything I feel a slight pain in my neck and things go foggy.

When I awaken I am on a hovercraft with many people. Some of them don't look like they are from District 4. When I get a better look out the windows I can see it, the Capitol skyline.

_Have I been kidnapped or taken prisoner? How did Katniss break down the ceiling of the area? Where is she? Where are the others? Where is Finnick? Are they dead? What's going to happen to me?_

If I'm in the Capitol then I know nothing good is about to happen. Every time I have been forced to come here it has been followed with terrors. Terrors of the citizens. Terrors of Snow. Terrors of the Hunger Games.

When the hovercraft lands we are underground somewhere. It doesn't take me long to figure out where we are. If you've ever been underground the tribute center you would never forget it. This is where the tributes are launched into the arena. All the rooms with the Districts numbers above it is the tell tale sign. When we pass the one with 4 above the door I get a shiver down my spine.

So many questions are still filling my brain. I'm surprised I haven't broken into a panic, maybe I'm too afraid or maybe the stun stuff they gave me is helping.

The rest of the people and myself get taken down a hallway that is filled with cells. I recognize my Avox in one of them. I can hear screaming and people running around talking about people who have arrived and what is going on.

"This one is a victor, Finnick Odair's pet. The President wanted to speak with her personally."

_President Snow wants to speak with me? _I think to myself.

Well, shit. I already knew the reason I was here was bad, but knowing I have to speak with that man makes me know I am in for something terrible, worse than terrible. It also doesn't take a genius to figure out this is some type of prison. The guards are wearing a similar uniform the peacekeepers from back home wear, but they have an odd Capitol look to them. I notice none of the guards have any silly fashion statements they all have a normal human skin color.

I get pushed into a room and am pushed against a wall, hard.

The promise to keep the necklace on forever ends once a guard rips it from my neck. The rope and pearls fall to the floor like they are nothing. The necklace affected me more than when they rip off my clothes. It's like they are taking away the one solace I always had when going to the Capitol. I know they can do much worse things to me than destroy my necklace, but it hurts so much even when they attach a collar.

After that I feel cold water sprayed all over me. It's coming from the ceiling and the walls. I get dragged again and am thrown a uniform.

"Put it on, then sit." A guard says and motions towards the only chair in the room. I sit and am immediately restrained by gadgets that pop from the floor and chair.

It's freezing in this room and the cold water and thin outfit isn't helping. I don't know how long I sit here shivering before the door opens and President Snow walks in with four guards.

"You can leave me with this one." He says with that snake like smile. The guards hesitate a moment before they leave.

He doesn't like me. He thinks I am insane and a useless excuse of a human. Finnick says the only reason I'm not a sex slave is because he thinks this. If his opinion ever changed I would be just like Finnick.

"Cold Miss Cresta?" He asks.

I don't know what to say so I don't speak.

He looks at me carefully.

"I have a feeling I am wasting my time coming to you, not because you are fragile and as mad as they say, but because Mr. Odair is good at keeping secrets."

"You've noticed it too." I say disgusted.

He smiles.

"Yes, I have. He speaks highly of you and your relationship that is quite interesting to watch." He says with a smile. "Anyway you don't know where he is do you?" He asks.

"Isn't he still in the arena?" I ask.

"No, but some of the others are."

I don't say anything.

"Do you know anything about District 13?" He asks.

"I thought it was blown off the map." I say. I have a suspicion that this isn't the truth.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

I nod.

"Do you know what happened to Finnick?" I ask feeling stupid.

"That's what we're trying to figure out."

_Okay so he could be alive. _

"What am I doing here?" I ask.

"We're keeping you right now... for Finnick."

"Finnick?" I say confused.

"Think of yourself as bait or a decoy."

He purses his lips when he can tell I'm not connecting the dots.

"Annie, what do you think he is going to do when he finds out you're in the Capitol?" He asks.

_He'd try to come find me. _He isn't stupid enough to do it alone and since Snow is asking about District 13 I bet he thinks they are there.

"I think it would be a good way to draw him and the others out. Besides, the last thing Finnick heard of you were your screams in the arena." He says.

"That wasn't me." I say.

"He doesn't know that... it will probably be in the back of his mind until he knows for sure." Snow says and smiles. "You can activate her shock collar now. I don't think I will be seeing her again." He says and leaves the room.

"Wai-" I start but am stopped when a painful shock hits my neck. The pain is white hot and make me think I will never speak again.

"Don't talk anymore Annie Cresta or that will keep happening." A guard says and starts dragging me down the hall.

_Johanna_ I think when I see her in one of the glass cells. She looks like she is angry, not afraid. I wonder why she doesn't have a shock collar.

All the cells are like glass boxes. When I get thrown in mine I can't hear any sound. It must be sound proof.

"Touch this door and try to escape and that." He points at my new necklace. "Will shock you so violently that death may occur." He says.

He pushes me so I land on my butt.

"Enjoy your stay Annie." He says with a sly smile and walks away. The door glows as soon as he leaves.

I see Johanna being dragged down the hall and she looks confused. Maybe she is surprised I am here. If Snow is keeping me here to lure out Finnick he will eventually find a way to do it. The longer it takes for it to happen though the longer Finnick will worry. The longer I'm gone the more he will worry. He knows all to well what happens to people when they are taken to the Capitol. What kind of torture they have to endure. If I'm here too long he will eventually lose his mind and become insane.

My hand runs across the shock collar, my new necklace. I long for the old one and press my knees to my chest. I'm trying very hard not to cry.

* * *

"Finnick!" I shout as soon as I see him. "Finnick!" I say louder and run to him not caring I only have a sheet wrapped around me. I could be naked and not care.

"Annie." Finnick says and runs towards me.

We crash together one of us trips on something makings us slam into the wall.

"You're safe." We both whisper.

I can't stop looking at his face. The dark circles and slightly crazed look in his eyes is alarming, but I don't care. Finnick is alive. Finnick is alive. His hands run over my face studying every inch. His hands are cracked and calloused.

"Annie." He whispers and kisses my forehead.

"Finnick." I whisper and hold him tightly. I can tell I am shaking. I breathe in and out deeply, smelling Finnick He always smells like sea salt and a warm sunny day. There's also a sweetness I can only describe as tart cherries, but really it is just Finnick. I can tell I am crying and clutching him for dear life.

"Your neck." Finnick says finally noticing.

There is a loud noise and we both turn. It sounds like multiple things are breaking.

"You need to get looked at." He says.

"Peeta get off of her!" It sounds like Haymitch is shouting.

Finnick holds my hand and we get taken to a room. They check all the normal stuff before they look at my neck.

The doctors hands are cold and I flinch when he touches me.

"Does your neck hurt?"

I nod.

"Does it hurt when you talk?" He asks.

I nod.

"I want to hear you speak. Why don't you tell me your name, age, and birth place?"

"Annie...Cresta." I say softly and swallow hard. "22." I clear my throat and it burns. "District..." I clear my throat again. I grab one of the plastic things and spit up bile that is yellow and slightly red. "District 4."

Finnick is still holding my hand it got sweaty. He's nervous.

"What caused this, were you strangled."

I touch my throat.

"Collar." I say.

"Collar?" The doctor says confused.

"Shock collar?" Finnick asks and I nod.

Finnick kisses the top of my head.

"Okay Annie, you should come back every few days but for now try talking as little as possible."

"Did they do anything else to you Annie?" Finnick asks once the doctor is gone.

I shake my head.

Finnick kisses my forehead.

"I love you." He says.

"I-"

"You don't need to say it." He says and places a stray hair behind my ear.

"Yes...I...do." I whisper. "I... love...you."

He looks worried and sad.

_It could've been much worse Finnick. I wasn't tortured like the others. I was just locked in a room. I'm glad you're alive, I thought you might be dead. I love you... I love... I love you._ Is what I want to say to him but all I can muster up is 'I'm fine'.

* * *

"This is home." Finnick says and opens the door and it is a small room. I don't really care as long as I have Finnick with me. "I think we can get a new one because there are two of us now." He says looking at the small twin bed. I could sleep on the floor and be happy as long as I was in Finnick's embrace.

"You should lie down, you're supposed to sleep." He says.

He doesn't have to tell me that.

I get in the bed and wait for him to lie next to me.

"Hold... me." I whisper and touch the bed.

He smiles and kisses me.

"Always." He says.

I fall asleep easily.

* * *

Finnick's fingers run against the colorful bruises on my neck. It would feel good if his fingers weren't so calloused. It's been a few weeks and it still hurts. It doesn't hurt to talk as much, but it still hurts

The shock collar had different intervals. The lowest one was when you spoke or made any noise from your mouth, including a sneeze. The highest was violent and only went off if you tried to leave your cell. It either made people pass out or die.

I wasn't hurt like Johanna, Peeta, or the others but I didn't come out unscathed.

I must have made a face because Finnick takes his hand away and kisses me instead. His lips are chapped too, but his lips are gentle and soft.

"I love you." He whispers.

"I love you" I say softly. It is getting easier. I think part of it is because I was silent for so long.

He kisses my neck again.

I turn towards him and run my fingers through his hair. We didn't get a new compartment apparently there weren't any available.

"I love you." I whisper and reach for the zipper on his jumpsuit. I start playing with it slowly.

Finnick kisses me as I slowly pull the zipper down.

* * *

"What's the matter?" Finnick asks me as I have him zip up my green wedding dress.

"Nothing, today I get to marry you." I say with a smile and kiss him.

I touch my neck. All the bruise are gone and talking is back to normal.

"Does it hurt?" He asks worried.

"Nothing, I just... the necklace you made for me would've looked nice with this." I say.

Finnick smiles and runs his thumb across my cheek.

"You'll always be beautiful Annie and when we leave and the war is over I will make you a new one. A better one." He says.

"Okay." I say and kiss him.

* * *

The ceremony was amazing and there was a hum of happiness all over. The dancing was wonderful and what Finnick said to me made everything perfect. I knew I could never marry Finnick before. It was not the highest thing on my list, but in the back of my mind I think I always wanted it. Even though we lived with each other and acted like a marry couple many times, he still wasn't my husband. I always wanted to call him that... always.

"Mrs. Annie Odair." Finnick says holding my hand as we walk down the halls to our new compartment.

"I like that." I say.

"Mrs. Annie Odair." He says again.

"My husband Finnick." I say with a smile.

"Here we are." Finnick says and opens the door.

"A double bed." I say as soon as I enter our new compartment.

Finnick rolls his eyes.

"I guess I know where your mind is tonight." He says.

He starts to unbutton his shirt that he wore for the wedding. He hates button down shirts, but looked so handsome up there.

"I'm glad there is more space in the compartment and all you like is the double bed." He says with a smile and kicks his shoes off.

"You're so tall and hogged that twin bed Finnick." I say.

He smiles and kisses my cheek.

"It made over activities difficult too."

"Finnick." I say and feel myself blush.

"I got something for you." Finnick says.

"What?" I ask. "Were we supposed to get each other presents?" I ask worried.

"No, but I saw something and came up with a idea."

"Okay." I say nervously. Finnick giving me random gifts can be a toss up. He tried to make me a cake and it melted in the oven.

"Close your eyes." He says.

I nod and put my hand over my eyes.

"Are they still closed." I hear Finnick say.

"Yes." I say with my hand over my eyes.

I feel his cold fingers touch my neck.

I flinch away.

"Sorry." He says and kisses the back of my head. He takes my hand away and kisses it.

"Okay, you can open your eyes." He says.

I do and smile when I see my reflection in the small mirror.

He made me another necklace I touch the woven necklace on my neck. It's not as pretty as the one he originally made me and, but it is still elaborate and makes a flower.

_I wonder where he got the rope. _I think to myself.

"I know it's not as fancy." He says. He sounds sad. "I hope this is a good place holder."

"It's beautiful Finnick." I whisper and run my hand over the flower.

He takes my hand and spins me around so we are facing each other.

"So do you want to have fun on that double bed?" Finnick asks.

"So crass talking to your wife like that." I say and smile.

"My wife." He says and smiles. "Annie Odair. Annie _Odair. _Annie Oh-dair." He keeps repeating my name in different tones.

I kiss him.

"You're so silly."

"Yes I am Mrs. Odair." He says and kisses me.

I slide his shirt off.

"I love you my husband." I say.

We start to kiss and my dress easily falls to the floor.

"You still want to have fun on that double bed." He whispers against my lips.

"You make it sound so romantic." I say sarcastically.

"It will be the first time as husband and wife." Finnick says in a more kind tone.

He kisses my cheek.

"I love you Annie." He sweeps hair off my shoulder and kisses it.

"I love you too Finnick." I say.

I've got Finnick back and my necklace, the two things I cherish the most.


End file.
